


The truth.

by Danganbruhmoment



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganbruhmoment/pseuds/Danganbruhmoment
Summary: Chihiro comes out to Makoto, mainly cause he had a crush on him bruu-
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 14





	The truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry i suck, btw i'm working on an infamous second son au story (i really hope you know what that is XD) with Naegi being the main character

Chihiro was sweating, not too much, but still sweating nonetheless. Why, you may ask? Well, Chihiro Fujisaki was a cross dresser, he looked like a girl but in reality he didn't like himself for being a boy. And today he was gonna come out to one person, Makoto Naegi, the ultimate (pretty much un)lucky student. Chihiro was nervous about telling him because he had a crush for a while now.

At the current moment, Chihiro was seated behind Makoto in their last class, and Chihiro could die from nervousness. The programmer got startled a bit when the bell sounded, meaning the day was over. 'Y-you can do t-this! Just tell M-Makoto the truth.' Chihiro thought as he slowly stood up and walked over to Makoto. 'I'm so bored! Can something happen pleeeeease?!' Makoto thought right before he got tapped on the shoulder.

He turned around to see a very red (and cute) Chihiro. "Hey Chihiro! What can I do for you?" Makoto asked him. U-umm, can you stay a-after class? I have to tell you something." He was able to get the request out to Makoto without overheating. "Sure!" Makoto smiled and stood up. "But first, i have to use the restroom." He giggled to himself before leaving the room.

Makoto walked back into the room sighing to himself, and sitting back down in his chair. For some reason Chihiro was gone. He just decided to ignore that fact and waited silently for Chihiro to get back. A few minutes passed, still no sign of Chihiro. 'Where did she go? I new she wanted me to stay, but i'm ready to leave' he thought to himself. Just as he thought that, Chihiro entered the room. "Can I t-tell you something M-Makoto?" Chihiro stuttered out. "Sure, but you seem nervous, so give yourself some time. Take deep breaths in and out and calm yourself." Makoto smiled and waited patiently.

After a few minutes of taking deep breaths, Chihiro felt ready. "I-i'm a boy Makoto, i've been cross dressing this w-whole time because i was scared of getting b-bullied." Chihiro took another deep breath before continuing. "And I have a crush on you, i have for a while. W-will you be my B-boyfriend?" Chihiro started hyperventilating. 'That's why sh-he! That's why *he* was so nervous.' Makoto giggled and stood up, slowly walking over to Chihiro and kissed him on the forehead. "I would love to be with you Chihiro, and thanks gor coming out to me. It lets me know you can trust me." He flashed the smile that made Chihiro melt on the inside. Makoto laughed again. "I have to go home Chihiro, love you!" Makoto pressed a quick kiss to Chihiro's lips, and left. Before he left the room, he heard Chihiro yell "I love you too!"


End file.
